1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for removably securing a snowplow system to a land vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a road vehicle is used for snow removal and wherein a front plow and a side wing plow combination is to be secured to the vehicle, it is necessary to modify the vehicle by, for instance, permanently installing a column to the side of the vehicle chassis behind the passenger cabin. The side wing plow, for instance, is connected to this column by various types of linkages, either cable or hydraulic linkages, and it may be used to support the outer end of the wing plow in a position of use over the ground or in a storage position against the vehicle. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,766, issued Nov. 9, 1982, Croteau et al, showing a hydraulic linkage. The same is true for the front plow system wherein a usually heavy frame is mounted to the chassis which either must be removed by hand or is left on the vehicle.
A disadvantage of permanently securing such frames or posts to such road vehicles is that they add considerable weight to the vehicle and, therefore, when the vehicle is not used for snowplowing, the payload which it can carry is reduced due to the extra load that it must permanently carry. Also, this added weight reduces the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Usually, one of these vertical columns and its attachment linkage can weigh in the vicinity of 600 pounds. Also, if a front column is also permanently secured to the vehicle, it can result in an extra total weight of approximately half a ton that the vehicle must carry. A further disadvantage of permanently securing such columns to a vehicle is that it often obstructs the view of the conductor and is a safety hazard. Also, the column can be damaged when the vehicle is used for other work, such as carrying loads of earth or stones, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,329 illustrates a front end plow mounting device using a hydraulically operated device for mounting the front plow. A folding articulated bracket is adapted to engage a frame on which the front plow is mounted. Tube members on the bracket engage opposed pairs of open slots in the frame. This patent is an improvement over existing systems in that it reduces considerably the weight carried by the vehicle when the plow assembly is disengaged from the vehicle.